Spes Unica
by emeraldprincess92
Summary: One Hope. Lily Evans was a girl who grew up in a small town with her mother. She never knew her father thinking he was dead, that is, until she turns fifteen and her mother tells her that her father is the rightful heir to the throne of England...


_Journal Entry:__ January 30, 1975_

_Have you ever felt that your life could change after one single event? That one secret can change your perspective of life? That your heritage can be the most life changing thing in the world?_

_Of course YOU haven't but I have. I was thrust into a different life when I was used to a normal one. I was forced to acknowledge people as my immediate family when I don't even know who they are. I was forced to get new friends when I had two great one back at my hometown and a new style of living basically and it was so unfair but what was I to object I was only fifteen._

_I was wild, weird and out of this world. I didn't care what happened to me back then and sometime I kind of regret that._

_However, now as I look back on that day I can't help but remember what had happened on that specific day, 30__th__ of January, 1975..._

Mmmm...ice cream...how are you doing today? You look so delicious I could just eat you up. Mmm...

"_Good morning California! It's 8 AM! That means time for the California's Top Hits! But first the weather-report! As always, a sunny and hot day-"_

CRACK –

"Fucking radio…" I mumbled from under my sheets. I was damn tired (went late to bed, _again_) and wanted to sleep a few hours more. Still too early.

"Lily! How many times did I tell you not to _throw_ your radio against the wall!" Oh great, mom's awake. I'm sure she's standing in the door entrance fuming. Heh.

"But that guy's irritating voice woke me up! And it wasn't against the walls, but against the **door**! Plus, he woke me up when I was having a good dream about ice cream"

"That's worse! You could have hit someone, like me!" I could hear mom entering my room and could perfectly see her crossing her arms in front of her, probably glaring daggers at me through my warm, soft blue sheets. Well, if she's going to try to get me out of bed like that, it's useless, because I am not going to get up.

"…" I was thinking about what she said, the "You could have hit me, your dear mother!" thing.

"…"

"…So?" I finally answered. It's not like she couldn't dodge it.

"What do you mean, 'so'?"

"I mean that it's not like you can't dodge a radio." I said my thoughts out loud.

She didn't answered back after that, so I didn't bother and cuddled myself deeper into the sheets. When I was slowly drifting back to sleep, someone pulled off my sheets. My eyes went wide open.

"MY SHEETS!! GIVE THEM BACK!!" My sheets! My warm soft sheets! Nooooo!

"No, Lily, I won't give them back. You have to get up." She kept my sheets away from me, knowing pretty well that if he gave them back, that I would sleep until late afternoon.

"But why"

"Because I want to have breakfast with you, so get your lazy ass up and go brush your teeth" She was picking some clothes off from the floor and placing them in the hamper.. I only followed her with my stare, frowning in confusion.

What kind of mother wakes her child up for breakfast? It just wasn't right?

"Mom..." I whined as I shivered from the coldness, now longing for the sheets that my mother took from me. I sighed as I laid back down and murmured, "Forget sheets." I closed my eyes and intended to ignore my mother but...

"LILY EVANS, IF YOU DON'T GET UP THIS INSTANCE THERE WILL BE NO ICE CREAM FOR A WEEK! YOU HAVE 5 SECONDS," My mother roared, I imagine she had her hands on her hips and that she was glaring daggers at me. I sighed; it was just the same old, same old.

"5"

Open the door

"4"

5 seconds or else. boo hoo I'm scared

"3"

and stupid threats...

"2"

wait...did she say no ice cream?

"1"

"NOT THE ICE CREAM!" I screamed as I jumped out of bed, my wide eyes staring my mother.

"Now, go brush your teeth," she ordered; her intense gaze fixated on me

I sighed as I trudged towards the bathroom. After I brushed my teeth and scrutinized how I looked, I deemed myself worthy so I left the bathroom and reentered my room.

"Bout time," she said before she grabbed my arm and dragged me downstairs. Where are you taking me woman? Unhand me!

"Sit," she ordered as he pulled me into the kitchen and pulled me down to seat. I pouted and crossed my arms not intending to eat none of the food in front of me. However, my stomach had other plans as it growled its protest and I almost drooled as I thought of the ice cream after. Mmm...vanilla.

I snapped out of my daze and grabbed the plate was holding out to me for like 5 minutes. I mumbled a small thanks as I began to nibble on the toast.

"Milk?" She offered me cheekily holding out the white substance out to me. I shook my head in disgust. She knew I hated milk. Why? well, because it's the melted version of ice cream and who would want to melt ice cream. They must be sick! Don't they know that ice cream has feeling and its quite painful to melt it.

She rolled her eyes as I shook my head in disgust.

We began to eat in silence until she finally broke the silence...

"Lily..." She started, looking directly at me, "We need to talk."

"About what?" I mumbled, slowly drifting off to the taste of caramel ice cream. Mmm...

"About your heritage..." She answered, shifting in her seat and playing with her food slightly.

"Mhmm" I said as I continued to daydream.

"Well, you see..." She stops and sighs before she cleared her throat and said, "It's like this...your father...well...he isn't as dead as I said he was. He's actually across the world specifically...London...Lily? Are you even listening to me?" She finished with a yell, glaring at me.

Of curse I was listening...Father not dead...check...across the world...check...London? wait...Oh My God!

"My father's not dead?" I yelled out as I was snapped out of my thoughts by the sudden and shocking realisation.

"No"

"He's across the world specifically...London?"

"Right"

"And why are you not with him?" I practically yelled

"Well, you see, your father and I...well... we kind of drifted apart..."

"How?"

"Well, we met when I was a college student trying to pursue my passion of being a writer and while I was looking for the perfect inspiration I went to London. I guess it was love at first sight because I instantly fell in love with him and vice versa. To make a long story short, I had Petunia and then I became pregnant with you. By now, I was homesick and desperately wanted to see my parents back here in California but Kevin refused to go with me and after his father's death, he had...rightful duties and I wanted to go home. So, I left and left Petunia with him while I went with you. You were like 2 months by then." she finished

"Who the hell is Petunia?" I questioned

"Your sister." This must have been tearing her apart inside. I bet she missed Petunia-was it?- dearly.

"Why are you telling me this now?"

"Because there something else I didn't tell you." I saw the nervousness in her bright blue eyes and knew it was serious.

"and what is that?"

"When I meant rightful duties I meant when his father died he was appointed the new king of England which makes you a..."

"Princess" I murmured as I couldn't believe what I was hearing...I was a princess.

"Why now?" I asked

"I promised him that I would tell you what you were when you were fifteen."

Fifteen? I wasn't fifteen yet...Holy Crap! I forgot my birthday!

"Well, this is just freaking great" I exclaimed as I got up and ran upstairs, heading towards my bedroom and ignoring my mother calls.

_And that my friends is how my life changed. I'm a fucking princess. _

_Till next time,_

_The Lovely Princess_

_Lily E._

_A/n: if that better?? Read and review_


End file.
